Hero Games
by PromptNinja
Summary: My birthday present to Latara Hanu! Accepting OCs! What happens when Mojo captures the Marvel Universe Heroes? Nothing good, that's for sure! Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So tomorrow is Latara Hanu's birthday and I thought of giving her a story as a present. I was gonna go with a **_**Pirates of the Carribean **_**and **_**Ultimate Spider-Man **_**crossover, but then I decided against it and chose **_**Marvel **_**and **_**Hunger Games. **_**I hope you enjoy!**

**Note:There are **_**NO **_**Hunger Games characters, just a Hunger Games theme.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters accept my OC Yin and a few other OCs that will appear later. The plot is based off _Hunger Games _as previously stated.**

**Full summary: Mojo has captured all of the Marvel Universe Heroes, locking them in a dome, forcing some to fight against their wills and causing the others to fight their closest friends. With the X-Men scattered, the Avengers fighting each other, Reavers and Mind-Controlled SHIELD Agents after everyone...this is a real Hulk-Sized problem!**

* * *

**Yin's POV**

_Run..._

I ran through the woods. The scent of blood, _my_ blood, filled the air, leaving a trail for my predator to track me.

_Faster..._

I jumped over a wide river, clearing it easily, and resumed running. What was I running from? Better question, _who_ was I running from?

_Why...?_

I skidded to a stop, almost falling off a cliff. I glanced down. It was roughly 50 feet high. In the condition I was in, I could never of made it. But I had no choice.

A deep howl filled the air. I looked back and heard a wolf's footsteps. I glanced back at the cliff and gulped.

_Gotta jump...only option..._

I turned around, got a running start, and jumped off the cliff. Just when I thought I was safe, a sharp rock cut my back leg. I howled in pain before landing on the ground with a thump. Blood poured from both wounds and I closed my eyes. Everything got colder, meaning one thing.

My fur was gone, and I was back in human form.

_Help..._

And everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Don't worry, the actual chapters will be much longer. The real Chapter 1 will be up tomorrow. So like I said in the short summary, I'm accepting OCs cuz I just figured 'Eh why not?' and also cuz I thought it would be interesting.**

** Here's the info I'd need.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Appearance****:**

**Personality:**

**Powers/Abilities:**

**Weapon(s) of choice:**

**Affiliation**** (If none just leave it blank):**

**Any Other Info (Optional):**

**Please Review!**


	2. Demons

**Hello! So I just wanted to point out a few things that will appear in other chapters (Mainly this one), and appeared in the prologue. You can skip this if you want, but it might be useful.**

**Both Yin/Zoe and Dominic are full demon. They can be in human form or wolf form. Has anyone seen Twilight? Well for anyone who has, in wolf form they're about the size of werewolves, maybe a bit bigger. **

**Yin is about 5'6, Dominic isn't much taller. In wolf form he's much taller/bigger than her.**

**Miko's name means **_**priestess **_**in Japanese.**

**Yin, Yang, Dominic and Miko were born in the Sengoku period (InuYasha), hence the names and powers. Both pairs of siblings were forced to leave and got sent to this time period. Miko and Dominic were sent to Japan while Yin and Yang ended up in Gotham. While in this time period they have different names and use their real names as code-names.**

**Yin-Zoe Wayne**

**Yang-Zack Wayne**

**Miko-Madeline/Maddy Ashikaga**

**Dominic Ashikaga. His real name is unknown. His code-name is Wolf.**

**Okie...that should be it.**

**Latara's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. Trees were everywhere, and it looked like I was in a forest. I sat up and noticed I really _was _in a forest, and around me was Rogue, Shadowcat, Blindfold and Pixie. I went over to Ruth and shook her gently. She stirred a little and put a hand to her head. "Ow..."

After everyone was awake, the questions began. "Where are we?" "How the Hell did we get here?" "Why do Ah have a massive headache?"

"Well Ah think we can all agree that we have no idea what-so-ever what's goin' on." We all nodded and Rogue continued. "So Ah think Pix and Tara should fly up and see if they can spot anyone." Megan and I shared a glance before shrugging. "M'kay."

We were about to fly up, but before we could something rustled in the bushes. The five of us spun around and got in fighting stances. What came out of the bush surprised us all.

"Zoe?" The red eyed girl looked up at me. "Tara..." She said faintly. "He...he's coming...we gotta...gotta run..." I tilted my head. "He? Who's he?" "D-Dominic..." I leaned back. _Why would he be after us? _

"Um...who's Dominic?" Kitty asked. "Yin, er, _Zoe_'s boyfriend...but why would he be after you?" Yin tried to get up, but yelped and fell back down. I noticed that her stomach was a bloddy mess and her shorts were ripped. "I-I don't know. He's being controled or something..." Yin yelped again and moved her hand down to her thigh. I looked back at the others. "She needs help, Stat!" "And how do we know she ain't mind-controled too?" Rogue asked, crossing her arms. "We don't, but we still have to help." The Southern girl huffed before muttering 'fine'.

We helped Yin out of the bushes. She had a gash in her thigh and a gaping wound in her stomach. I recongized the look of it. "A claw mark...from Dominic?" Yin nodded slowly. I grabbed some water and quickly sealed up the wounds. "She still needs to rest, but we have bigger things to worry about." "Like?" Kitty asked. If she was trying to hide the fact she was scared, it didn't work. It was obvious. Before I could respond, a low growl echoed. "That."

A giant, black wolf with red eyes jumpped out of the bushes. "Holy cow, that wolf is huge!" Megan yelled. "That's no wolf. That's Dominic." "_That's _Dominic? Ah thought he was a demon!" "He is. He can go into wolf form, from human form, and back again!" Rogue sighed as Pixie and Kitty shivered a bit. "So he has two forms, pardon?" Before I could answer Ruth, she continued with an 'Okay then'.

I took a step closer to the boy, saying 'I got this', which proved false in the first few minutes of our battle. Dominic swatted me over to a tree, and I got stabbed in the back by a branch.

Kitty ran over and phased me out of the tree. "You okay?" I nodded and magically changed into a black, full suit, with a bunch of gadgets and gizmos. I turned invisible and jumped into a tree.

_Megan, dust._

She did as commanded and blew dust in Dominic's face. He turned human, giving me time to throw two bolas at him. He growled at me. I pressed a button on my glove and the bolas became electrified, shocking Dominic unconsious.

I sighed in relief, which was short lived. "Please, TARA MOVE!" I grabbed a grappling hook and shot it. It connected to a tree and I swung over, just as an arrow hit the tree. I glanced over my shoulder and saw two people. A girl and a boy, both with white hair and eyes.

_Miko and Yang..._

Yang started shooting arrows at us while Miko made her way over to Yin. I threw a dagger at Miko, knocking the knife she had out of her hand. She glared at me and tried to shoot me. I tried dodging the arrows, getting nicked by a few, and made my way over to her.

Luckily, Miko's not the best in hand-to-hand combat.

I grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her to a tree branch. A very high tree branch. I turned around to see Yang, unconsious, with Rogue over him, putting her glove back on. I walked over to them.

"Was that really nessecery?" Kitty asked. "Yep."

"Think you might of gone a _bit _over-board?" "Nope."

"Please, it might of been too much." "Maybe."

"Guys!" I yelled. They looked back at me. "Yeah?" They answered in unison. "We gotta move. They'll wake up soon."

Rogue nodded before walking up to a sleeping Yin. "And what do we do with her?" "Bring her along, of course." I placed one of Yin's arms around my shoulder and lifted her up. "Lil' help?" Rogue huffed before helping me. "Why do Ah have to help ya?" "Cuz you're the one with Ms. M's powers." "Point taken." And we walked off.

**Well? Did ya like it? I know it's kinda short but I'll try and make the chapters longer from here on out.**

**Cross my heart, Hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye!**

**Chapter Preview: After relocating, our girls find themselves in even more trouble. With Yin still unconsious and Latara wounded, how will the other 3 stand up to the latest Mind-Controlled Hero?**

**Next Time! **_**Eye of the Tiger!**_


	3. The Elephant Princess

**Hello, Hello, Hello! Ok so I know I said that the next chapter would be **_**Eye of the Tiger **_**but a dear friend of both Tara and mine, who shall remain un-named until she makes a FF account, wanted me to use her OC. SOOOO, yeah. Don't worry, **_**Eye of the Tiger **_**will be up in the next few days. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters blah, blah, blah. Tara's owned by...well...Tara and Sara's our friend's. Yada, yada, yada. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sara's POV **

I woke up and groaned. "What the heck? Where am I?" I sat up and glanced around. I noticed that I was sitting on a rock, on a mountain. "Well that answers where, I guess." I hopped off the rock and looked down. "Now how do I get down?" "Need some help?"

I spun around. A girl with black hair and a yellow coat was looking at me. "Who are you?" "Jubilee. And you are?" "Um..." _Should I really answer that?_ "C'mon. Spit it out!" "If she does not vant to answer, she does not have to." A boy with blue fur came up from behind her. He smiled slightly. "Nightcrawler." I nodded slowly. _Weird..._

"Do any of you know what's going on?" Jubilee shook her head. "We just woke up an hour ago. We're as clueless as you are." I nodded again. "So who are you guys?" "X-Men." I spun around again. A blond boy, followed by a black haired boy, was behind me. "X-Men? So...mutants?" _What did I just walk into?_

"So how do we get down?" The blond boy smiled deviously. "Ice Slide." "Wha-" Before I could finish, he grabbed me and jumped down. "AHHH!" He laughed and a moment later, I was sliding down the mountain. I opened my eyes and saw ice under me. The boy was also ice. "Oh, I'm Ice-Man. Guess it's pretty obvious now, huh?" I nodded quickly. Girlish laughter came from behind me. "Ignore him. He gives himself too much credit." "Da."

After getting down the mountain, I was a bit nauseous. Ice-Man was laughing."Let's do it again!" "NO!" I yelled. The black haired boy laughed from behind me. I turned around. "So you are..." "Colossus." _These names keep getting weirder by the minute..._

"So now that you know who ve are, vhat's your name?" "Sara. Sara Brooks." "Ok...so why are you dressed like that?" Jubilee asked, pointing towards me. I glanced down at my outfit. It was an orange midriff with a pink skirt and black slip on shoes. I blinked and looked back up. "That...is a good question."

"I honestly don't know why I'm dressed like this, or how I got here. I wanna figure out how to get out of here and I'm guessing you wanna do the same. I've got powers too, so I think I can help. The question is, are you willing to help me?" They shared a glance and looked back at me. Nightcrawler nodded. I took note that he seemed to of taken lead.

"Good. Now, I'm guessing you aren't all of the X-Men?" They shook their heads. "So that means that the others are scattered somewhere. We should find them."

We all agreed that was the best course of action, so we headed out. We walked into a forest-like area. "I think we should try to find our telepaths first. They could help us locate the others." Jubilee suggested. "Okay." I said. "Who are your telepaths?" She stopped to think.

"Jean, Xavier, Emma, Ruth, Tara-" I stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait! You know Tara?" She looked at me. "Uh...yeah." I blinked. "She's a mutant?" "Da. You know her?" "We've been...acquainted. I don't really 'know' her. But that's not the point. Since we now know who we're looking for, we should probably split up to find them. Colossus could go alone, being metal and all...why are you looking at me like that?" The X-Men were staring at me, or rather something near me.

I sighed "There's someone behind me, isn't there?" They nodded slowly. "Great."

Before I knew what was going on, Nightcrawler poofed me behind a big rock. Thank goodness. The guy behind me tried to make me Swiss cheese!

Jubilee blasted the guy. More came out and I noticed they had some sort of logo on their uniforms. "The Heck?!" Jubilee exclaimed. "I think these guys are SHIELD agents!" She slid behind a tree to avoid some bullets.

I peeked up and saw the logo clearly. It kinda looked like a bird with a circle around it. "Then why are they attacking us?" I ducked back under my rock. "How am I supposed to know?!" Jubilee yelled.

She shot a few more blasts at the guys. Ice-Man froze a few, Colossus started chucking rocks at them and Nightcrawler was teleporting some into a near by river.

I was just sitting there, behind my rock, like a coward.

Debating whether or not I should do something.

The X-Men seemed to have the problem under control. On the other hand...

How many agents make up SHIELD?

How long would they be able to keep fighting?

How many questions would I need to ask before I do something?

The answer, 3.

I jumped out from behind my rock and shot a few blasts of magic energy. "Ve can't keep this up much longer!" Nightcrawler yelled from the top of a tree. "Course we can!" Jubilee argued. Someone shot a branch and it almost fell on Jubilee, causing her to jump. "On second thought..."

"Sara, can you create a distraction so ve can retreat?" I nodded and waved my hand. Smoke formed around the agents. "That a good enough distraction?" Nightcrawler nodded and poofed down. "Let's go!" We ran off.

* * *

**Okay so I just realized that I forgot to edit the last chapter, so I apologize if there are errors. Second of all...**

**Ogrespi: I tried not to rush anything in this chapter, and I'm gonna try not to in future chapters. What do you mean by 'casual'? Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**** Until next time!**

**Cookies and Cream,  
****PromptNinja**


	4. Eye of the Tiger

**Hello! I'm back with Eye of the Tiger! If any of you have watched Ultimate Spider-Man, read Avengers Academy #20-#39 or took a close look at the cover photo (Go ahead, take a look), you might of figured out who the Mind-Controled hero is. If not, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Kitty's POV**

We found a small clearing in the middle of the woods. Zoe was put in a big tree that had a hole in it. Tara sat down on a stump and sighed. "Never thought that would happen." Rogue nodded and sat on the ground beside her. Megan and Ruth plopped down on the ground and I sat on a rock.

"You sure you okay?" I asked Latara. She smiled. "I'm fine. Though the damn branch did hit right in the same spot." She muttered something before looking back at Zoe. "I wonder what happened..." "Nothing good." We all turned towards Ruth. She had her head down.

"She was attacked by those three. Since Zoe didn't see them as a threat, Dominic got a cheap shot. Wounded and confused, she went into her 'wolf form' and ran. She ran up to a cliff and, without any other option, jumped."

We all stared at Ruth in amazement. She turned towards Zoe, then Tara. The crossbreed tilted her head before flinching. Rogue put a hand on Latara's shoulder. "Are ya okay, sugah?" Tara shook her head quickly and coughed up some blood. She moved her hand to her stomach. "I think Dominic might of hit me harder than I thought..." Latara moved her hand, which was covered in blood, and revealed a claw mark similar to the one Zoe had. "I'll be fine, but I won't be able to fight for a while." "No problem." I said. "We're safe."

"No, someone is coming..." Ruth said. A growl echoed. We looked around frantically. "What was that?" Megan asked. "It sounded like a tiger..." Rogue answered. The growl echoed again. A girl in a white and grey striped suit jumped towards us. She had dark brown hair, claws and a green amulet.

Tiger? Tara's voice echoed inside my head.

The girl lunged at Megan, who panicked and flew up. Pixie blew some dust in Tiger's face, which didn't seem to be very effective. After some frantic flying, courtesy of Pixie, the tiger-girl grabbed Pixie's leg and dragged her down. Megan hit her head and was knocked out.

Next, 'Tiger' went after Rogue. "Ruth, stay with Tara and Zoe!" Rogue commanded. Ruth did as she was told and went over to the two demons. Since Tiger's costume was a full suit, Rogue couldn't make skin-to-skin contact, so she had to rely on Ms. Marvel's powers. Let's just say...that didn't go well. Anna was knocked out in a matter of minutes.

Tiger looked at me and lunged. I phased through her, made myself solid again, and kicked her. Tiger went forward and fell down. I sighed in relief, which was short lived. Tiger lunged at me again, I phased through her  
but instead of stopping, she continued. I turned around and noticed that she wasn't aiming at me, she was aiming at Ruth, Tara and Zoe. I was about to yell 'watch out' when a flash of light stopped me.

Tara was in a short, black, sleeveless kimono with a light pink 'sleeve' on her left arm and light pink, spiraling 'shoes'. Her hair was down with light pink highlights. Now you're probably thinking 'Why is she dressed like that?'. The answer? A pair of black, scaly wings and a black scaly tail.

Dragon Armor...

"Ava Ayala, what the hell are you doing?!" The question was met with a growl. "I know for a fact that this isn't your tiger side, so why are you doing this?" When there was no answer, Latara sighed. "Fine. Be that way." Her tail went back, then whacked 'Ava' on the head. Really hard.

...

Everyone was awake, and Ava explained to us that she didn't remember anything past... "Last night?" Blindfold asked. Ava nodded. She was a Latina. Dark brown hair, brown eyes. All in all, a very pretty girl.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I didn't mean it, honestly." Tara placed a hand on Ava's shoulder. "We know. Zoe had the same problem." Ava glanced over at Zoe, who was finally awake and starting to heal. "But still," Rogue started. "whoever's doing this knows we're here. And Ah'm guessin' that person knows how to get us out." We all agreed.

"I can smell more mutants, so the other X-Men have to be here." Zoe said, sniffing the air. "So our mission's simple." Tara said, then continued.

"Find the other X-Men, figure out who's doing this, kick their ass and get the hell outta here."

"There's one thing, yes, that you are forgetting." Ruth began. "Right. We need to survive." I finished.

* * *

**Ello! I told you guys I'd have it up soon, and I didn't go back on my word! Okay so few things...**

**1\. These first few chapters, excluding The Elephant Princess, were mainly explaining how the little team got together. Next is the real stuffs.**

**2\. Marvel really isn't my comics strong point, DC is, so I apologize for anything I got wrong.**

**3\. I know Rogue's real name has been Marie but I know her as Anna so...yeah.**

**4\. I hope you liked it! Bai!**


End file.
